


Hearts are made to be broken

by powerprincess



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Phone Sex, Slow Romance, benedict cumberbatch is best friend of Tom, loving Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerprincess/pseuds/powerprincess
Summary: Tom is trying not to get too overwhelmed by fame. He desperately wishes for some normalcy.  he makes a secret account , for the plain purpose of fooling around..but what happens when he gets a text from a girl who had no intention of knowing him. It was the wrong account, but little did they know , they were the right people.Tom Hiddleston/OC pairing





	1. Wrong account

Tom’s eyes fluttered open as he woke from his deep slumber. He stretched his long legs and raised his arms above his head before letting out a tired yawn. He’d been quite busy lately, this being his first morning back from traveling to the US for a week to attend an awards event and an interview a couple of days after.

Unfortunately, since he was used to being up so early, his body clock did not care that this was a free weekend with no plans. He sat up with a groan, running his hand through his hair, which was probably up in all sorts of directions.

He went to the bathroom, relieved himself and splashed some water on his face, hoping it would wake him up enough to go and make some tea.

When he sat down at the table to drink his hot beverage, he turned on his mobile and checked his Instagram .

No not his official account .He was barely active over there . He logged in his other account. A secret account .

No one really knew about it sparing his manager Luke, Benedict and his few family members on social media.

He did not follow many people and neither did he have many followers. After all he was being discreet.

He had opted for a bleak username, had left his display picture blank, even his description box was dull and unattractive.

He never really used this account for communication , he preferred WhatsApp and phone calls for that purpose. Thus , his lack of followers.

No. All he did was check the feed .Being a famous actor , he couldn’t really stalk people’s accounts for fun or make snarky comments on celebrities he disliked. So he used this account for his heart’s contentment.

However, he had grown bored the past few days and was wondering whether he should delete this account or not. He decided against it owing to his lack of motivation and pushed it to a further schedule.

Little did he know that in a matter of twenty four hours, this account was going to change his life forever.

* * *

“So, when are you gonna show me your work?” A well-endowed man wearing a Starbucks apron asked.

“Come on Tommie, how many times are we going to go over this? You aren’t gonna see it.” A brunette wearing a similar uniform replied.

“What?! You promised me!” He cried in disbelief,” I’m sure it isn’t that bad...”

“You won’t like it.” A hint of insecurity crept up her voice.

The guy huffed,” I haven’t even seen it!” He turned around to take the order of a customer.” For god’s sake. I, even made a damn Instagram account! “

“You did?” She laughed, amusement flashing in her winter blue eyes.

“Yeah. Just for that darn poem. You can’t say no now. You promised! “He was almost close to whining. The woman sighed. Handing out an order to a middle-aged man, she replied,

“Fine. Fine. Stop acting like a baby now. What’s your username? I’ll go home and send you the damn poem. Happy?!”

“Very. It’s @thomas_01 “

The brunette reached home and slumped into her sofa. That big baby won’t stop haranguing her, until he reads that fucking poem. Sighing, she fished out her phone from her purse and copy pasted her poem sending it to the suggested @thomas01.

Little did she notice that she had missed the underscore in the username, and this wasn’t her Tommie at all.

Tom’s DM history had been non existent for all the time he was on this account, so he was practically shocked to his bones when he received a text from a girl who had texted him a heartfelt poem about love and heartbreak.

_I want to run, I want to hide_  
From all the pain he caused inside.  
I want to scream, I want to cry.  
Why can't I tell him goodbye?  
  
I want to move on; I just can't let go.  
I love him more than he will ever know.  
I want to start over, I want to feel free!  
But this pain will never leave me be.  
  
He hurt me bad; the pain is deep  
From all the promises he couldn't keep.  
All the lies I heard him say  
Are in my head and just won't fade.  
  
How can I forget him, leave him behind?  
Erase the memories from my mind?  
He doesn't love me, and he never will.

_He will never care like I did_  
  


Tom’s eyes held unshed tears as he read the poem again and again. It was as if he could feel her pain.

The poem had been the only text he received , and though it had been a touching and sadly realistic piece of writing, he couldn’t help but wonder why she had send it to him. _Perhaps a wrong account?_

His eyes fell on the username on top of the page.

@_kat_niss_

His floating suspicions were confirmed when after roughly ten minutes of the first text , he received a long , embarrassed and apologetic reply from her.

** _K:I am so sorry! I send it to the wrong account .My friend has a similar username , and you have no display picture on so I thought….Again Im terribly sorry._ **

Tom chuckled. The girl had absolutely no need to apologise. He realised that she had deleted her text message , and hurried to type in a reply.

** _T:Its no problem at all _ ** ** _J_ ** ** _ Rather it was a very beautiful poem.._ **

** _K:Haha…thanks. That’s very kind of you._ **

** _T:Merely stating the facts uh…@kat_niss_ **

** _K:Oh! Right! Sorry. Hi ,I’m Katniss ._ **

** _T:Everdeen? Like in the hunger games. _ **

It was a pretty lame joke , but the perks of being behind the screen anonymously is…that you can say anything!

** _K:Oh no no! We have two very different personalities XD . I’m an Andersen._ **

** _T:Ah! Im Tom ._ **

Katniss had realised this was a wrong account , when Tommie had called her to know that he was waiting for her poem. She never shared her work with anyone , and the prospect of an unknown person seeing your personal work was highly disturbing. But, with this Tom guy ..she felt at ease. She saw his latest message and smirked at her screen. _Oh well, two can play this game._

** _K:Tom what ? Hiddleston ?_ **

Tom’s breath hitched in his throat. Even though she meant it as a joke, Tom was at a loss of what he should write. He couldn’t possibly give out his family name.

** _T: We have two very different personalities ;) . _ **

** _K:Touché._ **

_Phew! _Situation evaded. His phone dinged.

** _K:So ..Tom?_ **

** _T:Yes?_ **

** _K:Well I don’t really want this to get awkward , so ..um well and you seem like a pretty nice converse. So , I mean how do you think about umm… being text friends?_ **

Tom smiled. She too seemed like a pretty decent girl and being text friends? Well he hadn’t ever tried that before but from the look of it , she hadn’t either. Plus, with his fame and everything , it was becoming exceedingly hard to not get overwhelmed. He could use a bit normal, and talking with someone who thought you just another street Tom could be refreshing.

** _T:You seem pretty nice too, Katniss. I haven’t ever done this before, but I’m willing to give it a shot. So , I guess we can be text friends.._ **

** _K:Great! And if it helps .. I don’t have experience with this either. So I guess we are on the same page here. Also if you don’t mind , Id like to set some ground rules…_ **

** _T:Yes?_ **

** _K: Well, you see...we know practically nothing about each other, so it would help if we like give each other some basic information…but like only texting? You know for well…safety purposes… _ **

Tom grinned, she really was pretty decent. Although these ground rules, were going to help him more than they could help her. Protect him from revealing his true identity

** _T: That is fine by me _ **

Katniss took a deep breath. She didn’t know where this idea had popped up from…but she really wanted to do this. Tommie would probably disagree , but well she had set ground rules, hadn’t she?

** _K :Okay well ..I guess we have to get the awkwardness out of the way. So I’ll start with age? I’m 32 years old . I live by myself in London and I’m currently a writer waiting for a big breakthrough._ **

** _T: I’m going to dive in as well then. I’m 38 years old. I too live in London- we re practically neighbours! I’m in the entertainment business and I part time at NGOs._ **

Well that hadn’t been a lie...he did work in the entertainment business, and he did donate and help in charity institutions.

** _K :I too work part time, but at Starbucks! XD_ **

** _T:You might have served me coffee sometime! ;)_ **

Katniss grinned. They chatted back and forth almost constantly for the rest of the day, the conversation starting to flow a lot easier as they talked more about their hobbies and interests, joking around with each other. Finally that evening when she could barely keep her eyes open, she had to excuse herself and say goodnight.

This had been by far the most mundane yet the most exciting conversation Tom had had with someone for the past few years. Their sense of humour matched and they really had kicked it off today. Even though he knew next to nothing about her , they had found so much to talk about. He went to sleep later that night .The last thought leaving his mind being Katniss


	2. Compatible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter for this story!  
Please ignore my grammatical errors...I don't really proofread my works a lot. Probably just once or twice. I can't seem to take out that much time.  
Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter.  
Kudos and comments make me reeallllyyy happy! And a happy me means faster and lengthier updates!  
So keep up the love!  
Now..lets dive right in!

Tom couldn’t stop fidgeting. He had waited the whole morning for Katniss to message him, but she hadn’t. It was 2:00 p.m. now. She had told him, she’d message him before leaving for work. From yesterday’s conversation , he knew she left at 8:00 in the morning. Even if she did not message before going, she surely must have a break!

A thought struck him. Maybe she was just trying not to be rude. Maybe she was uncomfortable with talking to a stranger she knew nothing about. Maybe she didn’t trust Tom’s friendly intentions. Maybe this, maybe that ! Gosh! his head hurt!

Just then, his phone gave a loud beep. His hands fumbled to take it, as he rapidly raked his eyes over the screen. A notification from Kat!

Tom hurriedly opened his account and slid over to his DM’s.

**K: Hey Tom!**

** I am sorry for not messaging earlier. Some unforeseen circumstances. Not unpleasant! In fact far from that! I got a surprise visit from my sister today…like she literally just shows up at my doorstep!**

**Jenna(my sister) is having some business meeting in Winchester and she stopped by to say hi. I mean great isn’t it?!**

**T: Never mind it! I am really happy for you! You both will get a lot of time together…Between my work and personal life my personal life is usually the one that takes a hit…**

**K: Oh Tom! That’s not fair to you.. But I guess even I won’t be getting much time with her. She’d be leaving tomorrow for Winchester.**

**Also…that meaning…I won’t be available today…**

**T: I’d be equally happy to talk tomorrow?**

Tom added a question mark at the end, he didn’t want to sound too forward , or push her into commitment. Kat must have sensed his apprehension,

**K: Uh…Duh! Talk to ya later xx**

Her reply put Tom at ease. He slumped back in his couch. He had a meeting with Luke barely half an hour later. They had agreed to meet up in Belsize Park , Tom had to go over some scripts and sign some legal contracts. _Boring actor stuff!_

Next morning , Kat woke up with a mixed emotional state of mind. She had met Jenna after so long, and unfortunately she had to leave so early. Kat was sad that she couldn’t spend much time with her elder sibling.

On the other hand, The prospect of talking to Tom again brought a huge smile to her face. It had been a while since she had smiled at such a short memory. But Tom, he had a certain way about him. Even while texting, his language was always so respectful and formal. From what she could gather from their earlier conversation, was that they really had similar interests.

Maybe that’s why they felt so…so _compatible._

Later that morning, Kat waved her sister off . As soon as her car was out of sight, she sprinted back to her house to grab her phone.

She had a notification from Tom!

Elated, she unlocked her phone and opened his text message.

**T: Hey Kat!**

** I don’t know when you’ll read this but, I have some work to do, **

** and I won’t be online before 7:00 p.m. :( **

Kat’s smile dropped. Before she could let her mood sink further, she texted back, her words totally different from the mood she carried.

**K: No problem! Text me whenever :)**

**T: I’ll text you when I get home. Bye!**

Kat said her goodbyes. Although his promise to talk to her later had filled her with hope, it had also filled her with a sense of longing. Geez, get a hold of yourself girl ! You have known him for barely a day!

**Later that day,**

**T: Hey! **

**K: Hey Tom! You back from work?**

**T: Ahh yes! Finally! I’ve just reached home, and now I’m propped up on my couch with a phone and a drink..**

**Now, what about you?!**

**K: Well, I had gone to a DVD store and now I’m back home. I too am propped up on my sofa with my phone , popcorn and a TV remote in my hands ! XD**

**T: What are you watching?**

**K: Well the DVD movies I bought of course !**

**T: No silly! What movie are you watching?**

**K: Ah that! I m watching Thor the Dark world**

Tom smirked. _Oh really?!_

**T: Oh the one with Chris Hemsworth in it?**

**K: Umm yeah him too!**

**T: too?**

**K: Well, you want Chris Hemsworth, you watch Thor Ragnarok, but if you are watching TTDW , you are planning on ogling Loki a.k.a. Tom Hiddleston!**

_Oh so she ‘ogles’ him! Really?_

**T: He’s not that appealing.**

**K: What?! Ya blind ?He's a freaking angel!! You don’t insult Loki in front of me Mr.Thomas ! He’s mine to protect!**

**T: What do you even like about him?!**

**K: Uhh…everything?! Plus have you seen that man in chains?! Literal God!**

**T: Chains huh? Kinky much?!**

**K: Oh shush! Let me enjoy Loki in peace. **

**T: Alright! Alright! I’ll talk to you when you are finished ‘enjoying’ Loki.**

**K: Tomm!**

**T: Ehehe…Goodnight! Sweet…or should I say…naughty dreams!**

**K: Shut up XD Goodnight!**

**T: ;)**

Tom put his phone down. He had not stopped smiling from the minute he started texting Kat. The fact that she also admired his work as an actor, and was praising him even without her knowing who she was talking to…It filled him with an odd sense of pride.

He thought about what she said to him, about Loki in chains…about how she wanted to ‘enjoy’ him…

Tom shuddered. Kat was dreaming about him. It shouldn’t have affected him like it did, but he felt a strange sort of yearning flowing through him.

Tom shook his head, trying to rid himself of the impure thoughts that were starting to form. He really needed to go get a shower! A cold ,cold shower.

Kat was really starting to get under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..I hope you liked the chapter?!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
Until next time..  
Love you all 3000


	3. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for updating a little late. I've been going through a slightly rough patch lately. I broke up with my boyfriend after a really ugly argument and well I was thinking that maybe it wasn't that big or something, so we'd work it out...but he seemed unfazed about it and put the whole blame of the situation on me anddd I just didnt know what to do.
> 
> Anyways you probably don't want to listen to me rant...so yeah please go ahead and enjoy the chapter.  
I really appreciate all the kudos and comments.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry. Tom and Kat had started to get to know each other really well. They always had something new to talk about. It would begin with Tom asking her about her day , Kat would always give a detailed description and it helped paint the picture properly for Tom. Kat would talk about her problems ,her likes, dislikes and practically everything she was apprehensive in sharing with others. He would always read patiently, wait for her to finish and then give his view. He was unlike any other guy she had known. He was a gentleman. Yes, she could see that just from his style of texting, but he also had a fun side to him. A mischevious side that was itching to show itself but Tom had managed to supress it under layers and layers of formality. He was always too formal with her. Although Kat didn’t mind that, she really hoped that he would let her experience his other nature too.

Little did she know, that this was the most informal, casual and relaxed Tom had been with someone since a long _long_ time. He was considered the typical British gentleman by Hollywood. He had not risked to spoil his reputation. So he put up an act, always kind always humble. With Kat, he felt young again. Like he could do anything, without being stressed over at the outcomes. Tom really liked Kat. Kat adored Tom.

They had took a step forward in their friendship by exchanging numbers. It had been Tom’s idea. Kat had been pestering him to post a picture and put on a display picture. Tom had carefully evaded her persistence and was tip-toeing around the truth of his profession and identity. If Kat noticed ,she didn’t comment.

She was much too happy to be texting him on his number now. Tommie had not been too happy with this development. He knew of the dangers of social media and he didn’t want his best friend getting caught in a web of lies. After a long lecture , Tommie had finally agreed on letting her talk to Tom, on one condition. She will never call him. They were phone friends and that’s all. Kat had been content with this, she wasn’t planning to call him anyway.

Tom had flown back to US for a couple of shoots. Currently, he was in New York, in his rented apartment. He had finished his work in the States and was to head back to England, for the promotion of his latest play. On Mackie’s request he had agreed to stay another night to celebrate with his marvel co-stars. A reunion of sorts. Hemsworth and Evans were coming and so were Jeremy and Sebastian. Anthony Mackie had of course been the mind behind the plan. Scarlett and Ruffalo were shooting, and Robert wanted to spend some time with his family.

But all Tom could think about was his chat with Kat the day before. He had been far away from his usual self. He was flirtatious , mischievous…a little too much like Loki perhaps. Tom rubbed his hands over his beard , a light smile plastered on his face._ His role as Loki was really stuck with him!_

Kat and him had given each other nicknames. Tom had called Kat , _Hawkeye ,Mockingjay, Everdeen._ Even _Sharapova_, as he had discovered that she was a huge fan of Tennis. He had also called her _love…_

Kat had stuck on one. _Swiftie_ a.k.a Taylor Swift fan. He had pleaded with her to call him anything but that, it had the reverse effect. She refused to call him anything but that. Tom was super pissed but it wasn’t as if he could tell Kat the reason why.

_Hey Kat , don’t call me that cuz that’s my ex girlfriend, and I’m so not a fan._

Tom’s phone pinged up that moment. He knew who the text was from.

**K: **Hey Swiftie !!

**T: **Hello Ms. Everdeen . Having fun mocking me ?

**K**: You won’t believe how much…Swiftie ;)

**T**: Ha ha ha whatever. -.-

**K**: So , you up to anything today?

**T**: Yeah. I’m meeting with some friends today.

**K**: Who are they? Childhood friends?

**T**: Nah. Ex co-workers. We were a pretty solid group. Been together for many projects.

**K**: Hmm…That’s nice Swiftie. You getting sloshed then?! XD

**T**: We are going to a bar, yes and well…I’m not much of a drinker, but Chris and Seb aren’t going to let me go without a few shots…

**K**: OOhh…so you’re finally gonna get laid !!

**T**: Don’t be absurd Hawk. I’m not Edward Cullen.

**K**: You keep telling yourself that lil’ raw cucumber. ;) Have fun !

Tom put his phone down and walked towards his wardrobe. Even though he wanted nothing more than to wear jeans and a tee. He knew better. The paparazzi would have a fit.

So he chose, a grey button down and black trousers with a matching tie and a suit jacket. He was nothing if not fashionable.

Taking his time to shave, and slick back his unruly hair, he thought of getting a haircut. He did not need them for his play and he could do well without them. Maybe once he was back in England.

Tom grabbed his car keys and overcoat, pushing his phone in the depths of his pocket, he stepped out in the chilling air of NYC.

He was looking forward to meeting his buddies, and was extremely happy at this opportunity.

The drinking part? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all for today... We are moving towards an interesting part of the story. I have something good in store for you, coming up in like 2 or 3 chapters maybe.  
So gear up! The ride's only just begun.
> 
> Until next time !  
Love ya all 3000 ;)


	4. group selfies and mirror selfies

“I like wet hair and sweatpants. I like sneakers and ponytails.”

“ And that’s Evan’s way of telling us, he’s gay for Bas.”

The table boomed with laughter .The six superstars/ fictional superheroes rose their glasses in unison and with a large ‘Cheers!’ downed their alcohol.

“ Who says I don ponytails?” Sebastian asked with a teasing smile.

“Oh please, Seb! Those long luscious locks of yours, where do you think they go?” Tom mocked. Hemsworth and Renner snorted into their drinks, Evans threw his head back laughing and grabbed Mackie’s left pec. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and Mackie huffed.

“ Chris, can ya leave a man’s boobs alone? “ Mackie drawled, patting Chris’s hand, which was still holding onto his pectoral.

“Seriously mate, you are in dire need of a lady!” Hemsworth’s heavy voice sounded round the table.

“ And you are in dire need of a volume button.” Evan’s quipped back with equal sass.

Seb took a long swig and set his eyes on Tom.

“Ah Tom! Another lone wolf of our gang. Even you have _long luscious locks _buddy. Where do you think they go? Hmm?” Tom bit his lower lip and put on a fake thoughtful expression. Before he could retort however, Renner intervened.

“ Ergooo,” Jeremy slurred,” Evan’s is gay for Tom!”

The table roared with laughter once more. Tom shifted in his seat to sit more comfortably. Hemsworth and Evans were now comparing their biceps with full vigour. Sebastian was mumbling nonsense in half English, half Romanian. Tom let his eyes wander from the table to the scene behind it. Various people,of all ages were spread out in the bar. Young college girls were grinding themselves into guys swaying unstably on the dance floor. Working men had loosened their ties and were gulping down whiskey after whiskey, drowning all their sorrows and tension. Some oldies were sitting on the high bar chairs and having a drinking contest.

Everyone was happy. _Everyone was drunk_ .

Just then Tom’s phone pinged. He reached in his backpocket and turned the brightness on. Kat had send him a photo message. Curious butterflies fluttered around in Tom’s stomach._ Kat had send him a picture? Of herself?_ Before now, Tom had never really thought much of Kat’s appearance. But now that she had sent a picture, he desperately wanted to know how she looks. Tom’s fingers flied to the ‘open-image’ icon and pressed down impatiently.

It was a picture of three girls and a guy sitting round a table and having coffee. Her co-workers. All four of them were wearing the Starbucks apron. Their faces were not included in the picture and their bodies only visible up to their necks. Tom figured, that the girl sitting in the centre, with the guy’s arm draped across her shoulder was Katniss. He had spotted the symbol of infinity on her inner wrist. Kat had told him about her tattoo a few moons ago. Tom’s eyes travelled up from her small hands clutching the coffee, to her slightly tanned , slender arm. Her rounded shoulders covered by her chestnut hair. The plunging neckline of her green dress showing a hint of her cleavage. A beautiful charm resting against the nape of her neck.  


Never before had tom have such an ardent urge to see someone’s face. Never before he had been so devastatingly affected by one single picture. Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair. He read the caption to her picture-** not as good as alcohol, but hey! Coffee gets you high too ;)**

Tom leaned back in his chair. An idea popped up in his mind. Hurriedly he got up from the table, excusing himself he practically sprinted to the rest room. He flung the door open, and checked for any presence in the stalls. Relieved that he found no one, he set his phone down on the marble sink. Fumbling with the sleeves of his shirt, he rolled them up to his elbow. Popping a few button open, he grabbed the phone with a mischievous smirk.

_Payback time._

* * *

Kat was laughing hard. Tommie was doing impressions of famous actors. Right now he was imitating Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster.

“ So…yeah…and oh! Um…hey you lord of thunder from Assberg why don’t you join me and Black beauty in my Commodore for my daily orgies? Hmmm? How does that sound Assberg-ians?” Tommie finished with a bow.

Kat snickered, while the other two howled in laughter. Just as she was about to mock him, her phone beeped loudly. Tommie’s gaze followed her’s to her phone.

He groaned while Kat’s eyes shined in anticipation.

“Please don’t tell me it’s your chat buddy again?!” Tommie whined. She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned around to stand behind the corner, away from her whining best friend puppy. It was a photo message from Tom! _Oh my god finally!_

Kat opened the picture in a flash. What she saw next, made her cheeks flush red and her heart pump wildly in her chest. It was a mirror selfie from him. He was in a blue collared shirt and black trousers. His hand holding the phone showed his impressive forearms. His body was lean and his jaw was chiselled. The picture cut out his face. Kat groaned before she resumed her exploring. His shirt was unbuttoned up to his mid thorax. A fair amount of pale skin showed through. His other forelimb was bent at his elbow. His wrist cocking backwards to hold his blazer behind his shoulder. His lean muscles gripped at the fabric of his shirt, and threatened to kill the viewer with their beauty. _Damn! He’s hot!_

Katniss had never been more eager to see someone before. Nor had she ever got that worked up by a single mirror selfie ever before. She closed the phone after reading the caption below-** Caffeine works just fine darling ;)**

_Darling…darling darling darling. _Tom had called her darling. She let her eyes fall shut and let her head lean back on the wall.

Just then Tommie came up to her, tilting his head at Kat’a glazed expression.

“What?! He sent you his nudes or what?!” Kat blinked. Once then twice, then thrice and then she burst out laughing. Tommie watched confused as his best friend, clutched her stomach and howled in laughter. With a sly grin she looked up at him.

_“You have no idea.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back with another chapter! Ok I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope you too liked reading this one.
> 
> I'll be back with another update next week. Until then,
> 
> Stay Awesome!
> 
> ~powerprincess


	5. Alone

“ And that will be your Iced Latte without milk . 4.45$ please. Thanks!”

Kat collected the money bills flashing one of her fake customer smiles. She struggled to maintain the forced expression for a while , dropping it as soon as the guy turned his back to her.Pushing the brown locks that had escaped her ponytail, behind her head, she turned and bolted for the staff room.

“Aahh…mmm…ohhh yess!!”

“ Oh god..aahh…I’m gonna…”

“Yess baby… ahh” A high pitched shriek followed by a grunt sounded through the back door.

Kat groaned. It was Tommie _**again**_! Bloody pervert couldn’t control his sexual appetite till he was home. He brought a whole new meaning to workplace sex. His character was so opposing to the innocent nature of his name.

Sighing, Kat knocked sharply on the door. “Mr . Smith would you please show us all mercy by lowering down your volume.” She whined.

A muffled throaty laugh sounded through the doors, followed by the shuffling of feet and the rustle of clothes as they were placed back on _(hopefully)_. Kat stood by with her arms crossed and her feet tapping impatiently against the floor.

The door opened with a click , revealing a pesky blonde with unnaturally huge breasts and a dishevelled Tommie with a lopsided grin plastered onto his face. Kat stepped aside to let the woman pass through, but she had other plans.

Twirling around on her tip-toes she placed a kiss near Tommie’s ear, and whispered… _or rather_ _thought_ _she whispered_,” Call me.” Slipping a note into his jean pockets, she winked at him and then strode off. Her hips swaying in beat with her steps.

Facing Tommie, Kat rolled her eyes dramatically and quipped,” What’s the point of whispering, when you can be heard a mile away?”

Tommie snorted in response, running his hand through his hair that were standing up in all directions. He followed Kat as she stepped into the staff room. Kat removed her apron and badge , dusting her clothes to get rid of any grime or soot. She sat on one of the chairs that faced the mirror and began doing her make-up.

“Where are you going Kitty-Kat?” Tommie pulled a chair to sit next to her. Kat puckered her lips to apply the nude shade of the lipstick she had just recently brought at a sale in Sephora.

“ Interview with the publishers.”

Tommie nodded his head solemnly. Fixing his gaze on her face , he checked her expression. Well, to any other she may seem fine, even confident but Tommie was her best friend. He knew her better than she knew herself.

Kat was nervous.

Her hands were twitching a little while she did her eyes. One may think, it was because she didn’t want to mess up her makeup but he knew better. Kat was brilliant at doing make-up. So much so that she could do it with her eyes closed.

Also, there were little beads of sweat just at the top of her forehead, even her legs were bouncing slightly as if to relieve her pent up tension. She was blinking too much, which to him was a clear indication of her overthinking.

Tommie put a hand on her shoulder. Waiting until she faced him, he spoke,” It’s gonna be fine Katniss. You’re brilliant and your work is a bloody masterpiece. There’s no way they won’t like it. Stop being nervous.”

Kat huffed indignantly.” Who said I’m nerv-“

“Kat.” Tommie warned. Sighing dramatically , she threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

After a moment or two, she spoke,” It’s the fifth try, Tommie. I-I am not so sure.”

Kat had already applied to four other publishing houses, and all of them had declined her work , saying that it was too controversial and wouldn’t sell well. Personally , Tommie absolutely loved her work. Granted, it wasn’t a really common plotline and had quite a few topics of struggle , but that’s what made her book so special. She had written about real life and real problems. She wanted to convey that everything does not end in rainbows and unicorns. Every story does not have a happily ever-after.

Tommie had urged her to go to larger publishing houses, as the previous four were only local, but for some inexplicable reason she didn’t want to.

Truthfully , even Tommie knew that this interview might turn out the same as the other four. After all, local publishing houses did not want a risk. They would rather accept a disgustingly cheesy romance novel, than one with a plot. Money is what mattered to them not content.

Even so, he didn’t want Katniss to lose her optimism. Putting on a bright smile, he shrugged suggestively,

“ You never know Kat. The stars might be in your favour today.”

Kat offered him a slight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “ The stars are never in my favour, Tommie.”. But something told, that she wasn’t just talking about the upcoming interview. She finished her make-up and stood to look over herself in the mirror.

With a sigh she added,” Let’s get this over with."

* * *

“- and that’s who you are playing.” The script-writer finished with a dramatic sigh.

Tom had been in the same room for four hours now. The play he had signed up for, had him as a complex character. An honest gentleman oozing charm, but a darkness inside of him that threatened to get out. Tom liked it. He really did. But the writer was so slow in explaining the plot, that Tom had almost lost his interest half way.

_But_…he was an actor. A professional. So he, kept nodding his head and a few ‘hmms’ and ‘aahs’ wherever required, to make it look like he was actually pretty interested. Finally, now that he had finished, Tom stood up smoothing his shirt and held out a hand for a firm handshake. Taking a breath, he put on his signature smile,

“ A brilliant plot and a brilliant character. It will be my honour to step into his shoes. I hope if all goes well, we can start working on this project by the end of this month.”

A few more formalities later, Tom was back in the room, now alone. He was back in London. Back in his lavish apartment in Belsize Park with his adorable ,_adorable_ dog, Bobby.

His conversations with Kat had been going on regularly now. They talked for hours at an end when given time. When not, they still spared at least few minutes at the end of the day to catch up. Kat was pretty open with him, and talked actively about her adventures in the day. Tom had noticed that she refrained to talk about her past. He had obviously not pushed her, since even he was hiding certain things. However, that did not mean he didn’t want to know.

  
But now that they were in the same city, a strange feeling came over him. The urge to listen to her voice. To see her face. To talk to her, _even meet her._ But he knew that wasn’t possible. That if he messes this up , he’ll lose the one good thing he’s had in a long time . So, he held his urges back once more and let things be as they were.

Tom opened his phone and pulled out his chats with Katniss. **1 unread message**

**K: **I have an interview with the publishers today. God! I’m so bloody nervous!

Tom sat up straight. If her story was anything like her poem he read, it was going to be a sure shot blockbuster. His fingers flew over the keyboard to type in a reply.

**T: **Don’t worry love, it’s going to be amazing. Just be your normal ,cheerful ,brilliant self ;)

**K:** Thanks Tom! But really, you gotta stop buttering me up. XD

Tom laughed a bit. She thought he was buttering her up. Oh God no! He meant Every .Single .Word.

**T:** When’s it starting?

**K:** I’m in the waiting room. The guy next to me was called in. Guess I’m next then.

**T:** Guess you are.

**K:** Shoot, they called my name. I gotta go.

**T:** You are going to ace it!

Tom kept the phone down. Just then, Luke came bursting in. He looked around, and on spotting Tom, heaved a sigh.

“Dude, please don’t go MIA on me.”

“ I was sitting here all the bloody time! “ Tom said raising his hands in defence.

“You are supposed to be halfway across the city in ten minutes Thomas! You can’t be relaxing on the couch.” Luke argued, his gaze sweeping over him, stopping on the phone in Tom’s hands. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“ Oh come on! Don’t tell me you were texting her?! Right now?!” Tom guiltily rubbed the back of his neck.

“ Would you believe me if I said, it won’t happen again?”

“Not in my bloody lifetime!” Luke walked over to the door pulling out the phone that was vibrating in his back pocket for the last ten minutes. With a last look towards a sheepishly grinning Tom, he exclaimed,

“ Get your bloody arse moving!”

* * *

Kat waited as the interviewers went over her draft and her plot. Their voices were shushed and expressions hooded. She tried to remain still and quiet her breathing to hear what they were whispering. She craned her neck a bit too the side and squinted her eyes to glance over the sheet one of them had in their hands.

Alas! To no avail.

She quickly re assumed her relaxed position, so that she did not give the impression that she was peeping. _Which admittedly she was_, but…we couldn’t have them knowing that, could we?

Finally the torturous wait came to an end. All the interviewers shook their head in a hum of understanding and settled back into their chairs.

The first to speak, was an old man with a gruff voice.” Ms. Anderson, we have come to a decision regarding your piece.”

“ Your story is indeed a unique one. It is rather intense and the plot is appreciably interesting. You have managed to do justice to most of the ingredients required to make a remarkable novel. Orientation, crisis, escalation, discovery…but yet you forgot the one main aspect.”

A middle aged woman with jet black hair took over. Her over the top honeyed voice burned through Kat like poison.

“ Change. Your story lacks change. Change of character is what paves the way for a successful novel. Your characters develop , and mind you ,they develop beautifully. They make a mistake, they fall , they get back up and they improve themselves. For that matter your main protagonist , does a boatload of brilliant things…But of what use? In the end, she ends up as she was. _Alone_.”

“ Readers don’t like that sort of thing. Your piece is just too reminiscent of our everyday lives and problems. People read novels to get away from the reality. They want books that make them feel like anything is possible. They are lonely? cheesy fluffy romance novels help with that. They feel boring? Extravagant tales of adventures and mystery come to their rescue. They find reality disappointing? Exorbitant fantasies promising grandiose and flamboyant luxuries come to their aid.”

Kat vaguely registers through her unfocused eyes , that a new person has took over .

“ Your piece falls under neither category, and even though your writing is amazing , I am sorry to say that it is not sufficient to yield successful results. Our publishing house holds great value here in London. We can not tarnish the name as we have a reputation to uphold.”

Smiling ruefully , the woman from earlier, hands Katniss her draft back. Swallowing the persisting dryness in her raw and aching throat, Katniss reaches out with trembling hands to grip her file. She forces her mouth to open and utter a ‘thank you for giving me your time’. Using the side arms of the chair, she rises up shakily, and departs with a respectful smile. Howsoever small it may be.

Kat doesn’t know how, but she makes it through the building with a hazy mind and largely unfocused eyes. She says nothing as she bumps into someone, who faintly in the background, seemed to have told her to look where she went. She walks numbly to her car, as she lets their words repeat in her head on a loop. Kat clenches her eyes shut, her knuckles white from the force she had been holding the steering wheel with.

_“yet you forgot the one main aspect.”_

_“Your story lacks change”_

_“People read novels to get away from the reality”_

_“Readers don’t like that sort of thing”_

_“Your piece falls under neither category”_

_“I am sorry to say that it is not sufficient to yield successful results”_

_“We can not tarnish the name”_

_“But of what use? In the end, she ends up as she was. Alone.”_

_“I am sorry to say that it is not sufficient to yield successful results”_

_“Alone….”_

_Readers don’t like that sort of thing”_

_“Alone…”_

_“Your story lacks change”_

_“Alone..”_

A crystal drop fell on the steering wheel, where Kat had leaned. Followed by another and then another. A wave of agony takes over her as she cries bitterly and freely, another memory taking hold of her mind.

_“ You deserve nothing…you will and always will be as you are and as you were…”_

_“…Alone”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. I hope this chapter was not very confusing? Kat has a lot in her past that she has yet to come to terms with , or let others know for that matter. That does not mean she doesn't feel the weight of it. I guess the interview was like a trigger to her past. She had just faced rejection and somewhere a memory had resurfaced.   
I hope I followed a natural flow and this chapter doesn't seem too pushy or anything.
> 
> Also I increased the length of the chapter , as I feel you guys totally deserve it. I am updating bout 3 months late after all :P  
Next chapter will be having more Tom and Kat, I can promise you that. I am still struggling with the storyline, but I hope everythings turns out for the best.
> 
> I would love to hear your theories about Kat's past. You can leave them in the comments below, and I'll make sure to go through them. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
Until next time,  
Love you all 3000!
> 
> ~Powerprincess


	6. Alcohol calls

The sound of muffled sobs slowly turned into soft sniffles. The cool covering of the steering wheel was wet with the overflow of salty tears leaking from Kat’s now puffy eyes. Her head felt heavy ,her nose was clogged and she probably looked like a nightmare. Slash that! She knew she looked _worse_ than a nightmare.

_“Go look in a mirror! Don’t you see the difference between us? Trashy bitch!”_

Kat shut her eyes tightly, reeling in the wetness that threatened to escape her lids at the scornful memory. Pressing her lips together she exhales a shaky breath through her nose, hoping it would calm her down enough to not have another emotional breakdown in the middle of a parking lot.

As if suddenly realising where she was, her lifeless eyes move frantically across the parking area, checking to see if anybody had seen her or not. To her relief, it was fairly empty and the people that were in here were too busy to notice an emotionally wrecked girl bawling her eyes out in her car. Defeated, she falls back on her seat. She turns on the engine and ponders where to go.

Katniss could not go back to her apartment, her neighbours were too nosy for her liking and the pestering old hag living next door would probably send her into cardiac arrest with her intrusive questions. No, she could not go home.

She could go to Tommy’s? He’d know how to handle her. It’s not like this was her first time being rejected. He’d say it gets better, that they don’t recognize your worth, the next one will be better…yada ,yada. She scoffed bitterly. That’s what he always says, and she wasn’t sure she believed him anymore. The thought of even listening to those sentences made her want to either puke her guts out or laugh hysterically. So no going to Tommy either.

Then there was the case of her rotten past catching up with her, slipping inside through the creaks of the carefully constructed walls around her mind. Shattering her self-esteem and leaving her shaking like a homeless person on a bitter cold morning. Kat clutched her hair at the roots, pulling at them in despair. She just wanted to forget. Forget every bad thing that has happened to her. Forget every misfortune that crossed her way. Forget every opportunity she had lost. She wanted to forget who she was and she knew no other way to do it.

Wiping her snot on her bare arm without any care of hygiene, she put the gear into position. With a shaking grip, she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She wanted to drown in her miseries, and drown she would…but , _in_ _alcohol_. She was going to get wasted.

* * *

It was late evening and the orange glow of dusk had transitioned into a pitch-black starless sky. Tom was busy reading a script when unceremoniously his phone started ringing. Screechy music was blaring from the tiny speakers and he scrambled to receive it, all the while cursing at Luke who was no doubt the reason for such a boisterous ringtone.

Since, Tom usually kept a soft classical tone as his ringtone, he would mostly ignore the caller. Obviously this agitated Luke to no extent, as half of the times it was him who was trying desperately to get in contact with the British actor. But now that this…this noise was spilling from his phone, it was damn near impossible to ignore it. _Well done Luke, you twat! Mission accomplished!_

His eyes raked over the caller ID boredly and then shockingly…what?! He did a double take as his lips parted in a silent gasp, _he could not believe it!_...Kat was calling him? **_Katniss Anderson?! His Kat?!_**

Bloody Hell! He pushed his hair back from his forehead, as he mentally debated on whether to pick the call or not. He was almost about to ignore it, when sweet curiosity kicked in, and he imagined what her voice would be like. Would it be high pitched and girly or low and seductive? Would she have a rasp or will her voice be as melodic as her words?

Damn you curiosity! With an inaudible curse and shaky fingers he tapped the green button and held the phone to his ears.

“ Hello?” He croaked out. He shook his head, internally cursing at himself for sounding like a flustered schoolboy. He cleared his throat and tried again ,”Hello.” His voice stable this time. _Thankfully_.

“HIIII! IS THIS YOU THOMAS? O MY GOD, IT IS? ISN’T IT?!” A slurred, yet still high pitched feminine voice cried out from the other end. He could hear the bass music playing in the surroundings and the slur in her voice guaranteed that she was drunk.

“ Katniss? Are you okay?” He asked in a slightly unsure tone.

“OH YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! I’M PER-FUCKING-TASTIC”

Tom scrunched up his brows amusedly on realising that she had mixed up the words perfect and fantastic. She was not drunk, _she was wasted_. His expression changed into that of concern and he went on to ask the dumbest question in the history of dumb questions,

“Are you drunk?” Physically slapping his forehead once the words had left his mouth.

A giggle sounded through the phone,” NO! I’M NOT DRUNK! I’M JUST CONSUMING ALCOHOL!”

Tom’s lips curled up into a smile before turning into a slight frown. As much as Tom wanted to talk to her, he did not want their first conversation to be a drunken mistake.

“Are you with your friends?” He inquired.

“N-n-oo! I’m all alone. Very alone.” Her voice had turned quiet by the end. Tom opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again.

He did not know what to do. He was a bit far away from London and he did not know any of her friends. Suddenly an idea popped up.

“Kat, love, where are you?”

“Love? HA! YEE-AAHH HEAR THAT LANDON?! HE CALLS ME LOVE-“

“-Kat. Which bar?” Tom orders her sternly, turning on his Loki voice for extra emphasis. He was internally amused at her antics but getting her home safe was his main priority.

“Oooohhh. Bossy Tom! I like it! I don’t know if I’m into BDSM or-“

“Katniss!”

“Fine! Fine! Fine! You Mr . whatever-the-heck-your-last-name-is are a buzzkill. I’m in Moon Side Bar, King’s Cross St., Pancras Road, London, Europe, Earth, Univ-“

“I believe I can figure the rest out.” Tom chuckled.” I’m calling you a taxi on Uber. Make sure to give him your correct address. I have given him a little description of yours based on my knowledge. Brown mid-length hair , blue eyes, fairly tanned skin. That alright love?”

He could hear a soft giggle on the other side of the line followed by a hiccup or two. “F-fine.” She had sobered up a tiny bit, he could her that in her voice. He smiled softly and praised,” That’s great darling. Text me when you reach home, okay?”

“Mhmm,…and Tom?”

“Yes love?”

“ Your voice sounds like liquid sex.” Her voice had dropped down a notch, and the words almost sounded like a purr by the end. Tom coughed as he choked on his saliva. His cheeks were tinted red and he flushed even more in embarrassment when he heard her melodic laughter through the phone.

That night Tom slept soundly after receiving Kat’s slightly indecipherable text that confirmed that she had reached home safely and in his dreams, he was visited by a blue eyed angel with brown hair and an infinity tattoo on her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from behind the bushes* Hii? How are you all? Long time huh?*nervous laugh*
> 
> Okay! So I have finally updated. Damn man. Didn't think that day would come.  
Oh and btw I created an acc on wattpad called @EV1LTH0UGHTS. I'm posting chapters of HAMTBB and TANMLM on there as well.  
Check it out if you like.  
I hope I get the motivation to update soon. See ya soon Hiddlestoners!
> 
> ~ Anna  
(@powerprincess)


End file.
